Siempre nos quedará el amor - (2014) Rizzles
by SASHANGIE
Summary: {Fic FINALIZADO} ¿Qué pasará cuando Maura esté dispuesta a vender su cuerpo por dinero para pagar a los socios de la antigua mafia de su padre? Jane y ella hace seis meses que rompieron su relación pero al sospechar que Maura está a punto de cometer ese error decide intervenir. Fic corto, 100% Rizzles
1. Chapter 1

**Sinopsis:**

**¿Qué pasará cuando Maura esté dispuesta a vender su cuerpo por dinero para pagar a los socios de la antigua mafia de su padre? Jane y ella hace seis meses que rompieron su relación pero al sospechar que Maura está a punto de cometer ese error decide intervenir.**

Jane y Maura eran pareja desde hace cinco años teniendo en común un hijo llamado Matt. El pequeño tiene tres años y medio, fue adoptado por ambas tras un vientre de alquiler ya que las dos así lo decidieron. Por desgracia hace seis meses que Rizzles pusieron fin a su relación sentimental y ahora la custodia de Matt la tenían compartida, se pusieron de acuerdo y no fue necesario tener que llegar a lo judicial. Actualmente trabajaban juntas y se llevaban bastante bien porque seguía habiendo cariño mutuo y por el bien de su hijo. Tanto así que Maura seguía yendo a casa de los Rizzoli y ellos iban a la suya, no habían perdido esa relación de familia.

**Aviso:** No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en la historia aquí relatada, no han sido creados por mí. Lo único creado por mí es la historia que vais a leer a lo largo de este fic. Como siempre, no sé cuántos capítulos tenga, pero intentare no pasar de cinco. Bienvenidos.

******Los capítulos serán más largos que el primero.******

* * *

**Capítulo: 01**

"Sexo por dinero."

-¿Maura, estas segura?- preguntó Alex.

-Sí, lo estoy.- le sonrió a su amigo.

-De acuerdo, entonces os dejo a solas. Si se pasa de listo, me avisas.- Le hizo gestos a un hombre y los dejó a solas en la mesa, estaban en una discoteca.

-Tú debes ser Maxi, ¿cierto?- le ofreció la mano.

-Sí, y tú ¿Maura?

-Así es.- aceptó la copa que le ofrecía. Pasaron menos de diez minutos en los que ambos charlaban intentando llegar a un acuerdo.

-Entonces hacemos eso, te doy mil euros y te vienes conmigo a pasar una buena noche, ¿te parece bien?

-De acuerdo.- Maura estrechó su mano mientras fingía una sonrisa.

-Voy a pagar las copas y regreso muñeca. No tardo.- le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios y fue a la barra.

Podría sentirse de mil maneras...sucia, rastrera, repugnante incluso se podía sentir sin dignidad pero no lo hizo. Lo único que pensaba era en que si su hijo Matt necesitaba algo, ella estaba dispuesta a hacer todo y más por el bien estar de su hijo. Maura esperaba sentada mientras ese hombre pagaba las copas.

-Ey Maxi, antes de acostarte con ella tienes que pagar al menos la mitad por adelantado.- le advirtió Alex que hoy ejercía como `_chulo_´ de su amiga.

-¿¡Pero qué dices!? Alex, no la voy a secuestrar ni la voy matar. Le pagaré una vez lleguemos a la habitación del hotel, soy de confianza.

-Lo siento, las cosas ahora se hacen así.

-¿Pero de qué diablos…!?- pensó en voz alta pero ellos no escucharon. Caminó hasta la mesa de Maura.

-¡Jane! ¿¡Se puede saber qué haces aquí!?- Maura buscó con la mirada a Maxi y a Alex, para su suerte estaban aún entretenidos en la barra. Jane había escuchado la oferta de mil euros que Maxi había hecho por ella minutos antes. Le costó creerlo y por eso esperaba a estar segura, una vez lo comprobó decidió pedirle explicaciones a Maura de la locura que estaba a punto de cometer.

-Ya me lo imagino, ¿pero puedes explicarme por qué Alex le está pidiendo dinero por adelantado al idiota de la barra que minutos antes tomaba una copa contigo?

-¿Me estas espiando o qué?- No podía entender como la había descubierto, esto solo lo sabía ella y Alex. —¡Ahora vete! por aquí hay gente que sabe que eres detective y no necesito que espantes a...

-¿A tu cliente?- se adelantó a decir ella. —¿es eso lo que ibas a decir Maura?

-¡A mi amigo!- realmente quería decir la palabra _cliente_. —Además, que yo sepa no tengo que darte explicaciones, vete.

-¡No pienso irme!- se sentó. —¿Tenías pensado acostarte con alguien por dinero?

-Te estoy diciendo que Maxi es un amigo, el único dinero que invierte en mi es la cantidad de las copas que nos hemos tomado. Y ahora si eres tan amable, estoy ocupada.- retiró la mirada hacia otra parte.

-¡Nos vamos de aquí inmediatamente!- consiguió sacarla de allí a la fuerza, salieron por la puerta de atrás que daba a un callejón.

* * *

**Una vez fuera, Jane insistió en que le contase el motivo por el cual pensaba prostituirse.**

-¡Necesito esa maldita cantidad de dinero en un mes!

Maura le explico que la gente que antes trabajaba para Paddy Doyle había sido estafada por él y decidieron cobrar el dinero a través de Maura. Llevaban dos semanas amenazándola y pidiéndole el dinero que su padre les debía y no pagaba por estar en la cárcel. Maura tenía tres mil euros ahorrados y tuvo que entregárselos a la mafia, aun le quedaban por pagar cuatro mil euros más en un mes y su sueldo en la morgue no daba para tanto.

-¿¡Y por qué no me has pedido ayuda!? ¡Joder Maura, esa puta gente trabaja a lo grande y si no les das lo que te piden en el plazo indicado, te mataran. ¿En qué coño estás pensando?- estaba realmente molesta con ella por haberle ocultado algo tan grave.

-¿¡Y qué diablos quieres que haga!? El banco no me concede un crédito hasta al menos un par de meses, ¿quieres que robe el dinero?

-Quiero que me pidas ayuda. A parte de la madre de tu hijo, hace seis meses fui tu pareja durante muchos años, y si eso te parece poco, también soy detective, podríamos haber puesto esto en manos de la maldita justicia.

-¡No podía pedirte algo así!

-¡Si podías!- elevó la voz pero Maura le contestó más fuerte.

-¡No podía Jane! ¿Que querías que te dijera? "_Ey Jane, préstame cuatro mil euros que necesito, pero no preguntes el motivo porque no pienso decírtelo, gracias_." ¡No, no podía hacer eso! Y si te contaba el motivo te podía poner en riesgo.

-Si yo tuviese el dinero te lo hubiese dado a pesar de no saber para que lo necesitabas. Creía que aun que estuviésemos separadas contarías conmigo para algo así.- suspiró llevándose las manos a la cintura en forma de jarra. —¿Tenías pensado ganar en menos de un mes cuatro mil euros acostándote con hombres?

-¡No lo sé joder! Solo sé que ahora debería estar ahí dentro ¡Estoy perdiendo el tiempo, vete de aquí por favor!

-No me voy a ir sin ti. No vas a acostarte con nadie por dinero y menos para pagar algo que no te corresponde a ti.- agarró su brazo y tiró de ella.

-¡Por favor Jane! Tenemos un hijo, no quiero que le pase nada por no pagar. El carbón de Paddy Doyle me las pagara cuando salga, pero mientras...- es interrumpida.

-Pero mientras te vienes conmigo, no pienso dejar que cometas tal tontería. No tienes que acostarte con alguien que no quieres para pagar algo.

-¡Suéltame Jane!- se zafó del brazo y levantó la voz. —¿¡Quien dice que no quiero acostarme con esos hombres!?- Claro que no quería acostarse con nadie por dinero, lo dijo porque ahora mismo necesitaba ese dinero y quería que Jane se fuese para poder ganarlo.

-¿¡Te estas escuchando Maura!?

-Sí, la que parece no escucharme eres tú. Voy a ganar ese dinero pero tendré que buscarme a otro porque Maxi se habrá aburrido de esperarme. ¡No te acerques a mí al menos esta noche!

Jane agotó todos sus recursos y pasó a lo psicológico.

-De acuerdo, esta noche eres una puta, ¿no? bien, en ese caso te propongo algo. Maxi te ofrecía mil…- se echó las manos a los bolsillos. —Yo ahora mismo tengo…no sé, unos sesenta euros, pero puedo pagarte más que él. Te doy dos mil euros, ¿te parece suficiente por una hora?

-¡Eres una gilipollas!- le hizo el corte de manga y se dio media vuelta regresando a la discoteca.

-¡Ven aquí!- la agarró del brazo y volvió a detenerla. —Estoy negociando contigo, ¿o acaso mi dinero no tiene valor y el de Maxi si? Te doy sesenta euros por adelantado, y cuando estemos en mi casa te doy el resto del dinero antes de tener sexo. Por cierto, ¿tienes un catálogo de servicios o improvisas?- Jane estaba siendo bastante grosera y jamás le había faltado el respeto como hoy, pero prefería eso que no verla vendiéndose.

-Te mereces una bofetada, ¿¡qué digo una bofetada!? ¡Te mereces un puñetazo!- la fulminaba con la mirada.

-¡Hazlo!- la agarró por ambos brazos agitándola pero no siendo bruta. - ¿¡No te das cuenta que es lo que estoy buscando!?- elevó la voz, estaba cabreada con ella. —¡Quiero que me golpees y así sueltes toda tu ira contra mí para que te des cuenta que no puedes vender tu cuerpo a cambio de dinero! ¡Vamos, reacciona por favor! ¡Esto es una puta locura! Despierta y deja que te ayude, vamos a casa y buscamos una solución.- Ahora solo la sujetaba por un brazo pero ella volvió a zafarse bruscamente.

-¡Se ir sola!- caminó delante de ella pero unos metros más adelante se paró apoyándose en la pared con ambas manos y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente. —¡No voy a tener ese dinero e irán a por nuestro hijo!- consiguió decir sin poder dejar de llorar.

-Shhh tranquilízate, eso no va a ocurrir, Matt estará a salvo.- Se acercó pegándose por detrás de ella y la abrazó rodeándola con ambos brazos, intentaba calmar su llanto. Le dio un tierno beso en la nuca y luego habló a la altura de su oído. —Cariño, todo va estar bien, te lo prometo…

Hacía seis meses que no la llamaba "_cariño" _porque durante ese tiempo luchaba consigo misma para no referirse a ella en esos términos, pero hoy era diferente, hoy no necesitaba ocultar sus sentimientos, en este momento necesitaba hacer todo lo contrario a luchar. Maura se giró y la abrazó sin dejar de llorar.

* * *

**Pocos minutos más tarde, en casa de Jane…**

-Ya he avisado a mi madre de que no iré hoy a por Matt, es muy tarde y se despertará. Ella se encargará de llevarlo mañana a la revisión médica.- le ofreció la taza de té y se sentó frente a ella. Cada una estaba sentada a un lado de la barra americana de la cocina.

-Gracias- aceptó la taza. —Y gracias, mañana me tocaba a mí llevarlo.

-Pero mañana estaremos trabajando desde temprano en tu caso. Cavanaugh está de camino, ¿te parece bien si mientras me cuentas todo y desde el principio? ¿Cuánto hace que te están amenazando?- Maura asintió con la cabeza y la puso al tanto de todo.


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola a todos! aquí un nuevo capítulo, espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Capítulo: 02**

-Debe ser Korsak.- Jane fue a abrir la puerta. —Gracias, y perdona por avisarte a esta hora.- le dejó paso.

-No te preocupes. He venido lo antes posible, ¿qué ha pasado?- saludó a ambas y se sentó el sofá.

-Los antiguos socios que colaboraban con la mafia en la que estaba metida Paddy Doyle ahora han venido a reclamarme siete mil euros. Me han dado un mes como plazo, si no pago no sé qué pasará. Me advirtieron que ellos querían e iban a cobrar por las buenas o por las malas...

-Lo primero es no acceder a darles lo que te piden.

-Bueno, es que Maura ya le ha dado tres mil euros.

-¿¡Por qué has hecho eso!?- Maura se encogió de brazos alzando ambas cejas en forma de arco. —Está bien, no pasa nada. La persona que te chantajea, también es la que recibió el dinero, ¿no?

-Eso creo, al menos las voces eran iguales por teléfono que cuando me encontré con él en persona.

-Imagino que esa gente contrató a alguien para chantajearla y recoger el dinero. No creo que sean tan idiotas de dar la cara sabiendo que Maura trabaja, tiene familia y amigos en una comisaria.- Miró a Maura. — ¿Donde les distes el dinero?

-En un parque abandonado de la calle _veintidós_. Me citaron en una parking pero a última hora cambiaron de planes, nos encontramos y les di el dinero. De eso hace dos semanas.

-¿¡Dos putas y largas semanas Maura!? ¿A qué esperabas, a que te matasen?- preguntó un sorprendido Cavanaugh.

-Yo solo quería terminar con todo esto. ¿Qué va a pasar ahora?

-Vamos a procesar toda esta información y mañana a primera hora nos pondremos con las cámaras de seguridad, el parque está abandonado pero todavía funcionan. También te tomaremos declaración. Si recibes cualquier llamada, aviso o notas algo sospechoso respecto a esa gente, avísanos. Y nunca, repito nunca, vuelvas a verte con ellos sin avisarnos a nosotros primero. Mantenedme al tanto de todo.- se puso en pie.

-Muchas gracias Cavanaugh.- Ella permanecía sentada en el sofá mientras que Jane acompañó al teniente a la salida y luego volvió a su lado. —No tendría que haber dicho nada, en cuanto pasen los días se darán cuenta que la policía está al tanto de todo y no quiero problemas.

-¿Y que era mejor, seguir buscando personas para intercambiar sexo por dinero? Esta mierda es de Doyle y solo él tiene que pagarlo.

-Lo sé, ha sido una locura. También sé que me hubiese arrepentido por siempre pero al menos me libraba de esos tipos...- suspiró apoyando el codo en sus rodillas al mismo tiempo que se llevaba el dedo pulgar y el índice al tabique nasal cerrando los ojos.

-Estas a salvo con el equipo.- con una mano le acarició espalda. —Maura, siento mucho mis palabras en el callejón...No quería faltarte al respeto y lógicamente no decía todo eso en serio. Únicamente quería que reaccionaras y borrases esa absurda idea de tu cabeza.

-Ya lo sé, y no me has ofendido.- llevó una de sus manos a la pierna de ella para acariciarle la rodilla y sonrió de lado. —Gracias por todo, esto ha sido un caos.- después de una pequeña pausa continuó. —Jane... ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- esperó en silenció.

-Lo que sea.- ambas se miraban.

-Seis meses después volviste a llamarme cariño, ¿es cierto, sigo siendo eso para ti?- aquella palabra se le había quedado grabada en su memoria.

-No has dejado de serlo en ningún momento...tú eres mi cariño, mi amor, mi vida, mi todo. Pero hace meses que no somos pareja y no debo llamarte así aun que quiera.

-Me hace bien escucharlo porque realmente necesitaba eso. Tú tampoco has dejado de ser todas esas cosas para mí.

-Me gusta saberlo.- se levantó y fue a por dos copas de vino, al regresar le ofreció una y se sentó.

-Gracias.- dio un trago a la copa. — ¿Cómo sabías que estaba en esa discoteca?

-Llevas unos días ausente y ayer, cuando fui a buscar a Matt a tu casa, vi que estabas un poco rara...y si a eso le sumas que más tarde mi hermano Frankie me puso en sobre aviso, todo encaja.

-¿Que tiene que ver él en esto?

-Él creía que estabas en algo raro porque uno de sus amigos te vio anteriormente regentar dos de los locales que él frecuenta, entonces le avisó de que esos sitios no eran muy seguros.

-Los Rizzoli tenéis contactos en todos lados.- sonrió y luego guardó silencio por unos segundos. — ¿Y por qué lo hiciste? ya sabes, seguirme y quedarte a escondidas hasta que descubriste la verdad.

-¿Qué otra cosa podía hacer? Me sigues importando, eso era lo menos que estaba dispuesta a hacer después de enterarme de que podías estar en líos.

-Siempre estas protegiéndome. Cuando éramos amigas, cuando éramos pareja, y ahora que estamos separadas.

-Es que te quería siendo amigas, te quería siendo pareja y te quiero ahora que somos ex.

-Me gusta que sigas teniendo esos sentimientos hacia mi.- sonrieron dulcemente quedando en silencio. Sus miradas no se separaban mientras que el silencio hablaba por ellas. Aún se seguían queriendo y jamás ninguna de las dos lo ocultaba.

* * *

-¿Crees que esto está bien Maura?- le desabrochaba el vestido mientras la besaba con frenesí, ninguna de las dejaba de caminar, la cama estaba a pocos metros.

-No lo sé pero es lo que quiero hacer.- le quitó la blusa tirándola al suelo y la besó mientras caía sobre ella en la cama. _No era la primera vez que tenían sexo después de poner fin su relación._

* * *

**A la mañana siguiente Maura se bañó en casa de Jane y se puso la ropa que ella le prestó. **

-_Jaaaaane_.- dijo desde el dormitorio. —Me he puesto de tu perfume así que no te eches el mismo que yo. He utilizado el del frasco azul.- terminó de vestirse y metió en una bolsa la ropa que anoche traía puesta. Regresó a la cocina.

-Tranquila, sabía que el azul te gustaba y podrías utilizarlo así que me he puesto otro.- miró la bolsa que ella llevaba en la mano. — ¿Qué haces? dame eso.- cogió la bolsa y sacó la ropa de ella para meterla en la lavadora. —No me cuesta nada lavarlo aquí. Por cierto, eso es tuyo, y no lo quiero de vuelta.- señaló con el dedo a la mesa mientras se encargaba de la ropa.

-De acuerdo gracias por lavarla aquí. ¿El qué?- miró lo que creía que le señalaba y lo abrió. — ¡No! ni hablar.- negó con la cabeza volviendo a cerrarlo y lo dejó donde estaba. —No tienes que dármelo, y para Matt ya tengo dinero.- _Antes de darle el dinero a esa gente, había guardado doscientos euros para los gastos de su hijo y comida por un mes_.

-Maura has perdido tres mil euros que tenías ahorrados y parte de tu sueldo de este mes, cógelo.- volvió donde ella y agarró el sobre ofreciéndoselo._ Esa misma mañana Jane había pedido en el trabajo su próximo sueldo por adelanto._

-Te lo agradezco pero no voy a cogerlo. Recuerda que los gastos de nuestro hijo lo pagamos entre las dos, así que pasaré bien el mes con lo que he guardado.- volvió a negarse.

-Me ofende si no lo aceptas. Hemos pasado los últimos cinco años de nuestras vidas siendo pareja e igual que un matrimonio pero sin estar casadas, ¿crees que no voy a ayudarte con esto?- se lo metió en el bolso de ella.

-Vale, de acuerdo, tu ganas...pero no pienso usarlo, lo guardare y te lo doy cuando dejes de ser cabezota.- sonrió.

-Por tu bien espero no tenerlo de vuelta. No tienes nada que agradecerme, y ahora desayunemos si queremos que nos dé tiempo a ver a nuestro hijo.- Se pusieron a desayunar. _Anoche habían mantenido sexo y hoy era más cómodo no tocar el tema, además, ninguna de las dos se arrepentía, lo habían pasado bastante bien_.

* * *

**Llegaron a casa de Ángela para ver a Matt unos minutos antes de tener que ir a trabajar. **

-¡_Aquiiiiiiii_!- gritó Matt al escuchar como una de sus madres preguntaba por él al entrar en casa, corrió hacia ellas.

-¡Hola mi vida!- Maura lo cargó en peso abrazándolo. Luego fue el turno de Jane y finalmente Ángela intervino.

-Matt, tesoro, ve a despertar a Tommy.- _no vivía ahí pero su hijo había pasado la noche en casa_. Matt no dudó en ir a despertarlo poniendo una sonrisa diabólica imaginando lo que iba a hacer.

-Buenos días.- dijeron ambas pero Ángela fue hasta Maura y la increpó.

-¿¡Cuando pensabas pedirnos ayuda!? Me ofende lo que has hecho, somos familia ¿no? ¡Qué sea la última vez que estás en problemas y nos dices nada!- Maura se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, no esperaba esa reacción.

-_Ma_, ya se está dejando ayudar y eso es lo que cuenta.- Únicamente Jane era la que sabía que Maura estaba dispuesta a ejercer la prostitución, su familia y Cavanaugh solo sabían que estaba en problemas y había buscado ayuda "_fuera_" de la familia.

-¡No la defiendas Jane! ¿Qué hubiese pasado si esa gente de la mafia la llega a secuestrar o algo peor?- volvió a llevar su mirada contra la de ella. —Mi hija y tú ya no sois pareja pero eso no quita que puedas seguir apoyándote en nosotros. Me has fallado Maura.- realmente estaba dolida por ver que no les pidió ayuda.

-¡Mamá! tampoco seas así de dura, ella no quería preocuparnos.- Maura casi se había quedado en shock, tenía mucho cariño a Ángela y esas palabras le pillaron desprevenida.

-Perdóname Ángela, pensé que podría con esto yo sola, os sigo viendo como mi familia pero no quería meteros en líos y menos si era relacionado con Doyle.

-Ahora tengo que llevar a Matt al médico, pero usted y yo ya hablaremos...- la miró seriamente mientras iba a por su nieto.

-De acuerdo...- bajó la mirada, Ángela imponía bastante.

-Mi madre tiene razón- reconoció en voz baja cuando estaban a solas. —La próxima vez tienes que contar con nosotros. Y no te lo tomes a mal, ella se preocupa por ti pero en unas horas se le quita el cabreo.

-¿Vas a seguir una y otra vez recordándome que me he equivocado?- enarcó una ceja sin estar molesta.

-Probablemente sí porque te ves muy sexy cuando me miras así. Pero pararé en unos días.- consiguió que ella sonriese y eso merecía la pena. Esperaron a despedirse de su hijo y luego fueron al trabajo.

* * *

**En la comisaria.**

-Hola, esto es todo lo que tengo respecto a la mafia.- informó a _**Rizzles**_ que justo llegaban. Con el dedo les indicó que mirasen a las pantallas.

-Vaya Frankie, ¿has encontrado todo esto en tampoco tiempo? Es fantástico.- aseguró su hermana mirando las imágenes del monitor.

-Sabemos que son tres antiguos socios de Doyle a los que debe la menor cantidad de dinero. Tenemos ciertos informadores que pueden llevarnos hasta ellos ya que esos mafiosos son un poco `torpes´ trabajando y han podido dejar pistas de dónde encontrarlos. También creemos que probablemente ese fue el motivo por el cual Doyle los despidió.- Maura miraba las imágenes en las que aparecía ella con esos tipos el día que les dio el dinero.

-Bien, ahora me pondré en contacto con dichos informadores, veremos que me cuentan. ¿Puedes trabajar en el teléfono de Maura? rastrearemos las llamadas que le hicieron cuando contactaron con ella.

-Por supuesto.- se puso en pie. — ¿Puedes decirle a la doctora Maura que si sería tan amable nos entregue su teléfono para procesarlo?

-¡Dile al caballero que claro que puedo!- enarcó una ceja mirando a Frankie mientras sacaba el teléfono.

-¿¡Todavía seguís así!? Matt tiene más madurez que vosotros dos juntos.- rodó los ojos poniéndolos en blanco por unos segundos.

-¡Gracias Dra. Maura!- dijo cuándo le dio el teléfono.

-¡Gracias a usted detective Frankie Rizzoli!- La noche anterior, cuando Jane llamó a su madre para decirle que no recogería a Matt, Ángela insistió y Jane tuvo que contarle por encima lo que había pasado con Maura. Como era de esperar Ángela se lo contó a sus hijos y Frankie también se molestó con Maura por ocultarle lo que pasaba y por no contar con él cuando pidiendo ayuda. Ella seguía siendo muy querida en la familia Rizzoli.

* * *

**Minutos más tarde Jane buscó a Maura en la morgue. No traía buenas noticias.**

-Lo suponía, ya te dije que esto era mala idea.- suspiró profundamente soltando las cosas con las que trabajaba y depositándolas en la mesa de autopsias.

-No te desanimes, esto sólo es el principio.- la observaba tiernamente.

-Jane, ¿podemos dar marcha atrás y dejarlo todo como estaba?

-No, no podemos y dentro de media hora pasamos a tomarte declaración en una de las salas.

-De acuerdo. Por cierto, estoy llamando a tu madre para saber de Matt pero está comunicando.

-Se me olvidaba decírtelo, me ha dicho que la revisión salió bien. Mau, hoy te toca a nuestro hijo pero puede quedarse conmigo y así cuando termines de declarar puedes irte a casa y descansar.

-No, prefiero quedarme a trabajar para distraerme, luego estoy con Matt y me despejo. Disculpa...- dijo después de que su teléfono sonase, consultó la pantalla, era **Maxi**, Jane también pudo leer su nombre.

-La tecla de color roja sirve para colgar y está por aquí.- Indicó en la pantalla del teléfono donde debería pulsar. —¿Quieres que cuelgue yo?- preguntó con cierta ironía al ver que ella se pensaba el contestar o no.

-Hola, sí, soy Maura, ¿qué necesitas?- Jane la miraba incrédula.

-¡Cuelga!- intentaba quitarle el teléfono. —¡Maura! ¿¡En serio!?

-Sí lo siento, anoche tuve que irme sin avisar.- en silenció le hacía señas para que se callara. —No Maxi, no estoy interesada en tu oferta...- la llamada se finalizó porque Jane le quitó el teléfono. —¿Se puede saber qué haces Jane?- preguntó desenfadada.

-Eso mismo pregunto yo. Este tío solo te quiere por sexo y tú no estás en ese mercado. Aléjate de toda esta mierda, hablo muy en serio.

-Es lo que intentaba hacer antes de que me lo impidiese.

-Pero estabas tardando mucho.- fue a la agenda del teléfono y borró el contacto que decía "_Maxi_" luego se lo devolvió. —Pienso decirle a Frankie que bloquee a ese contacto y no pueda llamarte más.

-De acuerdo _mamá Jane_.- dijo burlándose de ella y se guardó el teléfono. —Gracias por estar alerta conmigo en todo este caso.

-Mientras yo pueda no dejaré ni que piense en la idea de recurrir a la prostitución o cosas similares. Maura, a pesar de que nuestra situación sea esta, sigues siendo `_mi mujer_´, es hora de que entiendas que voy a intentar ayudarte siempre.

-Gracias.- se adelantó hasta ella y la abrazó, Jane apoyó la barbilla en su hombro y ella le acariciaba tiernamente la espalda. —Te quiero y para mí también sigues siendo "_mi mujer_".

-Yo también te quiero.- acariciaba su cabeza.

-Perdón si interrumpo algo, me tenéis que acompañar.- sin tener mucha prisa ambas se separaron para mirarle.

-¿Qué pasa Frankie?

-La Dra. Maura y tú tenéis que venir conmigo.

**Los tres se dirigieron al ascensor, Frankie entró después de su hermana dejando de última a Maura y esta le tiró flojo del bolsillo trasero del pantalón para evitar que entrase antes que ella.**

-Por favor, dejar esto ya porque sois insoportables.- pulsó el botón de la planta a la que necesitaban ir, estaba en medio de los dos. — ¿De verdad no podéis ser adultos? Maura cometió un error al no pedirnos ayuda a nosotros primero, pero ya está, se arrepintió y ahora cuenta con nosotros.

-¿Por qué la defiendes Jane? ¿Te pinchó con algo que utiliza para las autopsias?

-Otro como tu madre...- dijo por la pregunta de defenderla. —¿Podrías callarte Frankie? Gracias...- dijo irónicamente.

-Vaya...la Dra. Isles siendo incorrecta, es más, me manda a callar. ¿Qué has desayunado hoy?- ni siquiera la miraba, sus ojos estaban clavados en la pantalla que indicaba la planta por al que iban.

-No la defiendo, tan sólo la entiendo y la comprendo cuando el resto no lo hace. A mí también me molestó lo que hizo pero no podemos crucificarla por eso. Y ahora guardar silencio los dos porque me estáis dándola la mañana.- Maura acarició discretamente la mano de Jane, agradecía en silencio lo que acaba de decir referido a ella.

_Llegaron a la sala donde Maura debía ver las imágenes y contestar a unas preguntas para colaborar a encontrar a la mafia. Luego fueron a la sala de interrogatorio, Jane, Cavanaugh y otro agente la interrogarían como víctima. Frankie seguía el interrogatorio tras el cristal de la otra sala._

* * *

-¿Se puede saber por qué el agente García está también interrogando a Maura? Ese tipo ni siquiera es de esta comisaría.- preguntó Frankie sin dejar de seguir lo que sucedía a unos metros.

-Paddy Dolye es un "_pez grande_"- aseguró Frost. —Quieren llevarse méritos si logran arrestar a la mafia que Dolye controlaba.- Jane salió, tuvo que abandonar el interrogatorio, juntó con Cavanaugh, iban a resolver un caso de urgencia.

-Si Jane, te mantendré al tanto en cuanto terminen, _bye_.- Frost también se fue con ellos.

**Algunos minutos más tarde...**

-Pero Paddy Dolye es su padre señora Isles, ¿usted confirma no estar ayudando a pagar las deudas del señor Doyle?

-¿Perdone?- Maura no daba crédito a lo que acaba de preguntarle._ Frankie irrumpía sin previo aviso en la sala de interrogatorios. _

-¿¡Qué clase de preguntas son esas agente García!? Isles no tiene relación alguna con Doyle y si accedió a pagar era porque la estaban amenazando.- informó un tanto enfadado.

-¡Detective Rizzoli! No tiene derecho a estar aquí y menos a hablarme así. Sólo hago mi trabajo y la pregunta que he formulado es necesaria.

-Esa pregunta está fuera de lugar. El interrogatorio se ha terminado.- miró a Maura. —Vamos.- Maura se levantó sin entender muy bien que estaba sucediendo.

-El interrogatorio tiene que continuar, faltan preguntas que...- es interrumpido.

-Para su información, Isles es médico forense, si está en horas de servicio es su deber acudir al puesto de trabajo en caso de una autopsia urgente. Ahora si nos disculpa, gracia...- junto a Maura salió de la sala hacia el pasillo.

-Espero que tengas algún cadáver en la morgue porque ni siquiera tengo claro si puedes abandonar la sala en pleno interrogatorio...

-¿¡Qué!?- preguntó incrédula. —Frankie, estamos en problemas como ese tipo quiera saber si entró un cadáver para una `_autopsia urgente_´.- ninguno de los dejaba de caminar hacia la morgue.

-La mañana estaba siendo un tanto aburrida, no viene mal un poco de acción.- sonrió sabiendo lo nerviosa que se ponía ella en casos así. Llegaron a la morgue y él entró después de ella.

-Voy a ponerme a trabajar con ese cadáver que entró hoy aunque no consta como urgente. Si García se pasa por aquí intentare que se lo crea.- se puso los guantes y la bata.

-De acuerdo. Ahora avisare a Cavanaugh y terminará tu interrogatorio cuando regrese. García es un interesado y en cuanto el teniente y Jane se fueron empezó con preguntas que no tenían lugar en este interrogatorio. Todo va a salir bien y tú solo obedecías ordenes de un detective, si pasa algo me encargo de toda la responsabilidad, no te preocupes por eso.

-Gracias Frankie, yo tampoco vi lógicas algunas de las preguntas que hizo.

-La familia tiene que ayudarse, ¿no? Tú nunca has dejado de ser mi hermana/cuñada.- ambos sonrieron. —¿Hacemos las paces ya?

-Por supuesto.- se dieron un abrazo.

* * *

**Horas más tarde, Jane llegaba a casa de Maura para entregarle a Matt que pasaría la noche con ella.**

-¿Ves como no te pincharon? no tienes que llorar para ir al médico mi amor.- sonrió abrazándolo. —En un rato vamos a cenar, aprovecha ahora para jugar, ¿vale?- su hijo asintió con la cabeza y no perdió el tiempo para ir a su dormitorio y jugar con los juguetes.

-¿No te han llamado más?

-No, pero imagino que pronto se pondrán en contacto conmigo.- Maura revolvía la comida que tenía al fuego. —¿Quieres quedarte a cenar con nosotros?

-¿Y comer cosas verdes Maura? gracias pero paso.- sonrió y le ayudó a preparar parte de la comida.

-Hoy no hay nada verde para comer, y además lo que estoy preparando te gusta.- bajó el fuego e iba preparando otras cosas. —¿Que le va a pasar ahora a tu hermano Frankie?

-Nada grave, lo han suspendido tres días de empleo y sueldo, pero Cavanaugh intentara convencerlos de que Gracia no estaba siendo profesional. Por cierto, mi madre quiere que mañana almorcemos todos juntos.- Maura dejó de hacer lo que estaba a haciendo para mirarla.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Ángela quiere...?- negó con la cabeza. —No estoy preparada para verla, esta mañana pude comprobar lo enfada que está. Tu madre da un poco de miedo cuando se pone así.- Jane sonrió.

-Pero no se come a nadie, ya está más calmada. Quiere hablar contigo y pedirte perdón por las formas en las que te pedía explicaciones. Entiende que para ella eres como una hija, te quiere y el hecho de no contar con ella para pedirle ayuda le sentó mal. Te prometo que ya no está molesta.

-De acuerdo, pero como sea una broma y tu madre siga enfadada, prometo que me las pagaras...- le señaló con el dedo advirtiéndole. —Matt.- elevó la voz un poco para que su hijo escuchase. —Vamos a lavarnos las manos, es hora de cenar.- miró a Jane. — ¿Te quedas a cenar, cierto?

-Sí.- Miró como llegaba Matt y a continuación se lavaron las manos.

-¿Vas a dormir aquí?

-No cariño, tengo que ir a casa, mañana trabajo.

-¿Podemos jugar?- Jane miró a Maura para saber sí no era muy tarde y esta asintió con la cabeza.

-Pero solo un rato, mañana tienes cole y debes dormir pronto. Ahora te lavas los dientes y jugamos un poco.

-¡_Bieeeeen_!- Maura contemplaba con una sonrisa el momento. Su hijo le producía mucha ternura y si Jane estaba presente esa sensación era doble. Acompañado por su madre fue al baño y se lavó los dientes.

-Muy bien, eres un campeón. Venga, prepara los juguetes que vamos a utilizar y me avisas.- Jane secó el cepillo de dientes de Matt y lo colocó en su lugar. Fue al salón mientras su hijo se decidía a que jugar. — ¿Estas cansada? puedo irme ya si quieres.

-Claro que no, y aunque estuviese cansada podías quedarte mientras yo dormía. Jane, siento lo de Frankie.

-¿¡Que dices!? No es culpa tuya. Además si lo suspenden te lo agradecerá, últimamente está con una chica y no pueden verse todo lo que desearían. Estoy segura que si lo suspenden mi hermano te dedicará el primer polvo que echen...- rió.

-¡Jane! eres tan idiota.- rió negando con la cabeza.

-¡Ya _mamaaaa_!- avisó Matt quien había preparado varios juguetes alrededor del suelo de su dormitorio.

* * *

**Jugaron por unos quince minutos, Matt ya tenía sueño así que Jane se quedó con él en la cama hasta que se durmió y luego abandonó la habitación viendo que la luz en el dormitorio de Maura estaba encendida así que fue hasta la puerta que estaba entre abierta y dio algunos golpes flojos. **

-¿Maura?- esperó fuera.

-Puedes pasar.- dijo desde dentro, estaba preparando su bolso de trabajo para el día siguiente.

-Ya está dormido.- entró y observaba lo que estaba haciendo. —Mañana nos vemos en el trabajo. Gracias por la cena, ya me voy.

-¿Quieres quedarte?

-Si me quedó no creo que ninguna de las dos duerma.- su rostro dibujó una sonrisa.

-En ese caso puedes quedarte y luego irte cuando tengas sueño...- se mordió el labio sonriendo.

-Eso suena tan tentador...- ambas dieron pequeños pasos juntándose peligrosamente. —Me quedaría, pero no tengo ropa para...- Maura la interrumpió dándole besos cerca de la comisura de los labios dirigiéndose al cuello lentamente. Puso una mano en su cintura y la otra la entrelazó con su melena morena.

-La ropa que me prestaste esta lavada y seca, puedes usarla mañana.- sus besos subieron despacio desde cuello hasta el oído para hablar en susurro. —¿Qué me dices, quieres quedarte?- le mordió el lóbulo de la oreja y volvió a besar su cuello pudiendo escuchar pequeños gemidos roncos de Jane.

-Por supuesto que quiero quedarme.- buscó su boca y la besó pasando ambas manos por la cintura de ella para juntarla por completo contra su cuerpo. Sin separarse dieron algunos pasos hasta llegar a la cama y caer sobre Maura. Besó una y otra bes su cuello, le encantaba estar con la mujer de su vida. Esto no solo era sexo. Se colocó entre sus piernas acomodándose mejor, metió una mano por la blusa de Maura y la subió poco a poco, esta alzó un poco su torso para sacarse la blusa.

Jane buscó los pechos de la rubia y besó la piel que el sujetador no cubría, siguió subiendo hasta encontrarse con su boca y su mirada. —Te quiero.- dijo en un perfecto tono de voz y depositando un tierno beso en sus labios.

-Yo también te quiero Jane.- sujetó delicadamente su cara para besarla tiernamente. Quería a esa mujer, le encantaría volver a tenerla a su lado todas las horas del día.

_Ambas fueron provocando y calentándose mutuamente, la química en la cama seguía siendo uno de sus puntos fuertes cuando estaban juntas._

-¡Maura!- se mordió el labio conteniendo la respiración mientras estaba teniendo el tercer orgasmo de la cayeron a la cama con la respiración agitada. —¡Eso ha estado muy bien!- aseguró con una sonrisa.

-Bastante bien.- afirmó. Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que sus respiraciones iban casi a un ritmo normal. —Quédate Jane, pero solo si estas a gusto.- sugirió.

-No pensaba irme.- se acomodó a su pecho después de besarla. — ¿Que va a pasar con nosotros?

-No lo sé.- entrelazaba en sus dedos pequeños mechones del cabello de Jane. —¿Qué quieres que pase?

-Que volvamos a ser nosotras, es decir, estar juntas.- acomodó mejor su cabeza para poder encontrarse con sus ojos. —No quiero confundir tus pensamientos y sentimientos con lo que voy a decir, pero a pesar de que nos vemos en el trabajo y en las veces que entregamos al niño, sigo necesitándote a mi lado más y más tiempo.

-Yo también sigo necesitándote, a mi también me encantaría que volviésemos juntas. Te sigo amando Jane.

-Yo también te amo.- guardó silenció sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos. — ¿Crees que estaría bien volver a estar juntas? lógicamente las dos queremos y no estamos cometiendo ningún delito, pero ya sabes a qué me refiero. ¿Nos estaríamos haciendo bien a nosotras si decidimos volver?

-No lo sé, esas son las mismas dudas que yo tengo pero pesa más el amor que siento por ti. Quizás es un error volver, o quizás ya ha pasado el suficiente tiempo para estar juntas, ¿quién sabe?. Si queremos salir de dudas tendremos que arriesgarnos.

-Estoy dispuesta a arriesgarme.

-Pienso igual que tú.- se besaron y minutos más tarde decidieron dormir no sin antes pensar en silencio todo lo que estaba pasando entre ambas. Tanto para Jane como para Maura esta sensación estaba siendo mágica.

* * *

**Intentare no tardar en subir el próximo capítulo, gracias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos, gracias por estar ahí. Espero que os guste este nuevo capítulo.**

* * *

**Capítulo: 03** (_Os informo que el capítulo número cuatro será el __**último**__ de este fic._)

-¡Arriba las manos!- Jane lo acorraló contra la pared y lo esposó con fuerza mientras otros agentes apuntaban contra él y los demás arrestados.

-¡Me haces daño!- realmente las esposas le apretaban.

-Creo que no tanto como el daño que has hecho tú y la gentuza para la que trabajas, pero realmente vas a sentir dolor cuando en el patio de la cárcel te encuentres con tu colega Paddy Doyle y sus nuevos amigos.- le dedicó una sonrisa irónica. —Randall, Luck, ya podéis llevarlo a comisaria.- Jane lo siguió con la mirada hasta que lo metieron en el coche.

-Buen trabajo Jane.- Frost, Korsak y su hermano Frankie se acercaron a ella.

-Gracias, lo mismo digo compañeros.- se guardó la pistola en la funda de su cintura. —¿Tenemos algo más que hacer aquí? porque ya tengo ganas de contarle a Maura que esos mafiosos están bajo arresto.

-Lo único que nos queda hacer es irnos.- abrió la puerta del coche. —Por favor.- le indicó que entrase.

-¿Desde cuando eres tan amable con tu hermana?- entró al coche.

-Desde que te quiero pedir un favor.- sonrió amablemente y cerró la puerta del copiloto.

Hoy habían buenas noticias y es que la mafia había sido atrapada gracias al trabajo de la comisaria. Después de casi una semana tras ellos, Jane y su equipo pudieron coger a los que estaban chantajeando a Maura y esta tuvo que testificar por tercera vez en el caso contra los que la amenazaron. En unos meses llegaría el juicio pero hasta entonces esos tipos estarían bajo rejas.

-Por fin todo está bajo control, creo que hacía mucho tiempo que no disfrutaba tanto como hoy al detener a alguien.

-Una vez más gracias por todo y por lo de hoy. Me quedo mucho más tranquila sabiendo que esa gente no está suelta.

-No tienes que darme las gracias, soy tu _**superwoman**_ particular.- sonrió guiñándole el ojo.

-Me gusta eso, ¿y que poder tienes?- caminaban al ascensor.

-¿Quererte cuenta como un poder?

-Como poder cuenta todo lo que tengo que aguantarte cada día en el trabajo.

-"_Ja, ja, ja_"...- sonrieron al mismo tiempo.

-Enhorabuena Dra. Isles.- _**Rizzles**_ se detuvieron para girar en busca de aquella voz. —Me alegro de que todo este calvario haya terminado.- estaban en la planta de la entrada al edificio de la comisaria.

-Hola, muchas gracias detective Estela, pero vosotros habéis hecho todo el trabajo.- sonrió. El físico de Estela era de diez y Maura aprovechó aquellos segundos para admirar tanta belleza, una alegría para la vista no venía mal de vez en cuando.

-Tenemos que irnos ya.- Jane intentaba llamar su atención, parecía estar abducida. —¡Maura! ¿Me has escuchado?- contemplaba atónita la escena. —Vomitivo...- dijo en voz baja pero ninguna lo escuchó.

-Esta noche alguna gente de este edificio vamos a tomar algo al local '_**Burn**_', para mí sería un placer que usted fuese.- una sonrisa estúpida se alojó en su rostro y es que Maura era deseada por cualquier ser humano del planeta.

-Muy amable, me lo pensare. Gracias, _bye_.- cuando se giró no encontró a Jane, la buscó con la mirada viendla frente al ascensor. —Espérame.- pidió mientras se acercaba a ella, ambas entraron al ascensor.

-Puedo quedarme a Matt esta noche para que te diviertas con la detective Estela...- dijo con ironía mientras miraba fijamente a la pantalla que indicaba los números de los pisos.

-¿Tu tono de voz está tratando de insinuar algo?- sonrió y la miró. —¿Celos tal vez?

-¿Celos? por supuesto que no.- intentó fingir lo mejor que pudo.

-De acuerdo, te creeré.- sonreía sin que ella se diese cuenta.

-¿Entonces me quedo con Matt esta noche?- insistió, lo que realmente quería preguntar era si iba a salir con Estela.

-Ni si quiera sé si voy a ir, pero mi madre puede quedarse con él.

-Perfecto. Esa detective es muy simpática y me gusta verte bien, no has dejado de sonreír desde que te has encontrado con ella...quizás merezca la pena que vayas esta noche a ese local.

-Es muy importante tu opinión para mí, quizás vaya.- El hecho de que Jane se tragase sus celos y la animase diciéndole que no le cerrara las puertas a otra mujer simplemente la enamoraba más y más.

-Es Korsak.- avisó Jane. —Tenemos nuevo caso, los resultados de la autopsia tendrán que esperar para luego.

-De acuerdo, cojo el material y nos vamos, ¿me esperas aquí?- salió del ascensor.

-No, yo también tengo que ir a buscar algo. Nos vemos en la entrada.- no tenía que coger nada pero pulsó el botón y las puertas se cerraron. En su cabeza permanecía la imagen de Maura y Estela de hace unos instantes, la seguía queriendo pero Maura era libre.

* * *

-Hola Dra. Isles, tenemos que mover un cadáver y es necesario su firma, ¿puede firmar aquí?- le ofreció el bolígrafo y la hoja.

-Por supuesto.- se dispuso a firmar. —¿Podemos tutearnos? es mucho más cómodo.

-Por mi perfecto.- sonrió. –Sigue en pie la invitación que te hice esta mañana, ¿por fin vendrás? también van a ir algunos de sus compañeros de laboratorio.- le parecía atractiva e interesante, por eso volvía a recordarle lo de esta noche.

-Muchas gracias pero no iré. De todas maneras has sido muy amable al invitarme, te lo agradezco.- sonrió y le ofreció la hoja ya firmada.

_**Jane aparecía por el pasillo y antes de entrar miró por el cristal de la morgue, al verlas junta decidió quedarse fuera. No hizo el más mínimo ruido para poder escuchar la conversación que ambas estaban teniendo.**_

-Es una pena que decidas no ir pero otra vez será.- sonrió y guardó pocos segundos de silencio. —Perdona mi atrevimiento, sé que tú y la detective Jane Rizzoli eran novias pero actualmente habéis roto. Quería saber si tienes pareja, me llamas mucho la atención y me gustaría conocerte en otro ambiente que no fuese únicamente el profesional...-sonrió tímidamente.

-Sí, sí tengo pareja. Bueno ahora mismo no porque como dices hemos roto pero todavía queda algo especial entre ella y yo. Por ahora no estoy buscando nada en otras mujeres, no me gustaría quedar contigo y que mi mente estuviese en Jane. Sería una falta de respeto hacia ti, ¿lo entiendes cierto?- preguntó un tanto confusa.

-Por supuesto.- dijo al mismo tiempo que asentía con la cabeza. —Lo entiendo y lo respeto, una vez más perdona mi atrevimiento.

-No te preocupes.- dijo simpáticamente para romper la tensión.

-Debo irme, espero que en un futuro no muy lejano al menos podamos ser amigas.

Jane _no cabía dentro de su cuerpo_ en estos momentos, las palabras de Maura habían sido música para sus oídos. Era importante saber que ella pensaba igual. Caminó unos metros en dirección contraria a la morgue para no ser vista y cuando Estela salió espero unos segundos para entrar.

-Hola nuevamente, vengo a por los resultados. ¿Los tienes ya?

-Hola.- sonrió al ver su sonrisa. —Sí los tengo y por cierto, me encanta que estés tan contenta.- buscó los resultados y volvió frente a ella. —¿Ves estas imágenes? No son el mismo calibre, el sospechoso decía la verdad. Quizás las huellas que encontramos de él en el cuerpo de la víctima fueron de cuando intentó ayudar para llevarla a un hospital pero ya había sido asesinada.

-Bien, se las enseñare al resto y volveremos a investigar el escenario del crimen.

-Ok, ¿vas a decirme a que se debe tu sonrisa y esa cara de felicidad?

-Se debe a algo maravilloso. Mi día está siendo bastante agradable.- sonrió feliz, el verdadero motivo eran Maura y aquellas palabras.

-Pues me gusta mucho verte así.- su sonrisa la contagió a ella también.

-_Mau_…se me ocurrió que si estas indecisa o no tienes planes para esta noche... ¿qué te parecen unas copas y una buena hamburguesa en el '_**Dirtty Robert' **_en compañía de mi familia? Hemos quedado y sé que a Matt le encantará la idea. No te lo había dicho porque tenías planes pero, ¿qué opinas?

-Jane Rizzoli... ¿has liado a Estela para que te dijese que finalmente no vamos a quedar?

-¿Yo? ¿Por quién me toma Dra. Isles? Digamos que accidentalmente escuche lo que hace unos minutos comentabas sobre mi...- ahora Maura se ponía sería pero sin estar molesta.

-¿Has...has estado chismoseando una conversación privada?

-Un momento sabelotodo. No estaba chismoseando nada, sólo escuchaba algo que me incumbía a mi.- sonrió. —Pero si te sirve de algo, yo también opino igual...Aún hay algo especial entre nosotras y sé que no quiero quedar con otras mujeres porque mi mente solo te estaría buscando a ti...- la mano de Maura se posó sobre la suya y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo.

-Me sirve de mucho, y yo también diré algo que quizás te sirva. Esta mañana, cuando ella me invitó yo sabía perfectamente que no me apetecía ir a ese bar si no era contigo...- sonrió tiernamente. —Ya te lo dije la otra noche, te quiero y eso impide que me interesen otras mujeres.

-Me causa tanta felicidad escuchar esto...- con la mano que tenía libre acarició la de ella. —¿Ahora mismo te apetece?- se refería a un beso. —Porque a mí sí.

-Quizás esto responda a tu pregunta...- se acercó más y agarrando tiernamente su cara la besó dulce y tiernamente por casi un minuto y finalmente separar los labios lo justo para poder hablar. —¿Te quedan dudas?- preguntó con una gran sonrisa.

-Ninguna, pero si no es mucho abuso, ahora sólo necesito lo otro.- no lo mencionó porque Maura sabía de sobra que necesitaba y lo dijo.

-Te quiero.- realmente así lo sentía.

-Y yo a ti.- la besó perdiéndose en su boca.

* * *

**Horas más tarde en casa de Maura…**

-¿Y poder comer la hamburguesa que yo quiera?- esperaba ansioso una respuesta.

-Por supuesto que sí cariño, la que tu elijas.- Jane se puso a la altura de su hijo.

-¡_Bieeeen_! me gustan las hamburguesas mami.- dijo bastante contento.

-A mi también.- sonrió viendo las caras que él ponía.

-¿Nos vamos ya?- preguntó Maura cuando entraba al salón.

-Sí por favor.- Salieron y se dirigieron al coche, en el _**Dirtty Robert**_ se encontrarían con Frankie, Ángela y Tommy.

-¡_Abueeeela_!- corrió hasta ella para abrazarla.

-¡Hola tesoro!- lo cargó en brazos.

-¡Ey Colega! ¿Qué haces con esa camiseta puesta?- Preguntó fingiendo seriedad mientras que su sobrino se limitaba a sonreír. Matt llevaba puesta la camisa de su equipo favorito de béisbol.

-Es que...- guardó silencio y volvió a sonreír mientras se chupaba el dedo pulgar. Siempre que tenía esa camisa puesta su tío le decía algo porque a él le gustaba otro equipo.

-Ahora estoy enfadado contigo- volvía a fingir seriedad. —Esa camisa no sirve, tienes que tirarla a la basura...- lógicamente estaba jugando, pero Matt no lo sabía.

-¡Tommy!- Frankie le dio la mano al pequeño. —No le hagas caso, la camisa es muy chula y además es del mejor equipo del mundo.- sonrió y se dirigieron a la mesa del bar.

-¿Buenas noches, que desean tomar?- la camarera tomaba nota de lo que iban pidiendo.

-Maura, ¿cuando tienes el juicio?

-Aun no lo sé, tiene que llegarme la carta de la citación, supongo que pasaran varios meses hasta que eso suceda.

-Espero que hayas aprendido que nosotros seguimos estando aquí para ayudarte en lo que necesites.

-Lo se Ángela y seréis los primero en saber si necesito algo, lo prometo.

-Los segundos porque la primera seré yo.- advirtió Jane.

-A tus órdenes detective Rizzoli.- dijo en tono burlón guiñándole un ojo.

* * *

-Por fin viene la comida.- Tommy le hizo señas a su hermano que estaba fuera jugando con Matt avisándole de que ya estaba la comida y ellos no tardaron en entrar. En la mesa, Jane, Matt y Maura estaban sentados juntos y de frente estaban Ángela y sus dos hijos.

-Gracias.- dijeron casi a la vez. Matt miró su comida y luego a Maura.

-Mamá, ¿puedo pedir otra?

-¿Otra hamburguesa?- él asintió con la cabeza. —Ni siquiera podrás terminarte esta...- sonrió mientras le ponía el jugo en el vaso.

-¿Para qué quieres pedir dos?- preguntó Jane.

-Porque mi tío Tommy está enfadado conmigo, voy a regalarle una y se pone contento.- Los demás no pudieron evitar soltar un: "_**Oooh**_" lleno de ternura por lo que el niño había dicho.

-Matt, cariño...- sonrió orgulloso y extendió las manos sobre la mesa para agarrar las de él. —No estoy enfadado, antes solo estaba jugando.- Le dedicó una tierna sonrisa consiguiendo que él también sonriese. — ¿Sabes qué? voy a comprarte la nueva camiseta de tu equipo favorito, ¿te gusta la idea?

-¡_Yuuuupi_!- alzó los brazos con los puños cerrados en forma de victoria sin borrar una gigantesca sonrisa de su rostro.

-Tommy, lo estás mal acostumbrando. Va a salir un consentido y eso no está bien.

-Claro que no saldrá un contendió Jane, además esto es cosa de mi soborno y yo.

-Pero nosotras somos sus madres.- dijo apoyando a Jane. —Tommy _**cero**_, nosotros **uno**. ¡Booom!- sonrió burlándose de él.

-¿Ah, sí? entonces le regalare también una bata del mejor médico forense en la que ponga: "_Doctor Pike_". ¡Boom!, Tommy _**cinco**_, Maura _**cero**_.- Todos sonrieron porque Maura no soportaba a ese doctor.

-¿¡Ya son las once menos cuarto!?- volvió a mirar su reloj.

-¿¡Ya!? Se me ha pasado bastante rápido. Matt tendría que estar dormido.

-Pero no tengo sueño.- le tiraba de la camisa para llamar la atención de Jane. —Mamá, un rato más.

-Mañana hay cole y ya deberías estar durmiendo. Despídete de tus tíos y de tu abuela.

-¡Pero mamá!- hizo pucheros. No estaba de acuerdo con aquella decisión así que intentó ganarse a Maura. —Mamá...- se abrazó a sus piernas y giró la cabeza hacia arriba para encontrarse con la mirada de ella quien estaba en pie. —Dile a mamá que no tengo sueño, díselo, díselo por favor.

-Lo siento cariño, tu madre tiene razón. Tenemos que irnos, ya es tarde para ti.- Matt se cruzó de brazos aceptando la decisión de sus madres un tanto enfadado. Tommy y Frankie le daban juego y por eso ahora no quería irse.

-Matt no te enfades.- se arrodillo frente a él y puso ambas manos en sus hombros. —Mañana cuando salgas del cole almuerzas, duermes la siesta y luego te voy a buscar para irnos a la tienda y comprarte la camisa de béisbol, ¿de acuerdo?

-Pero la nueva...- No sabía distinguir la nueva de la antigua, pero no pensaba dejarse engañar.

-La nueva, te lo prometo. ¿Ahora me das un abrazo?- asintió con la cabeza y se abrazó a él, Tommy le correspondió y finalmente todos se despidieron por hoy. Jane había traído en su coche a Maura y a su hijo y los llevaría de vuelta a casa.

* * *

**De vuelta a casa…**

-Él que no tenía sueño ya está profundamente dormidito.- volvió a mirar por el espejo retrovisor del coche y luego dirigió su mirada a la carretera. — ¿Te ha vuelto a llamar?

-¿Quién?- preguntó Maura un tanto confusa.

-Tu nueva detective.- sonrió mirándola por un instante.

-No, bueno solo una vez más para invitarme a salir este fin de semana.

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué le has dicho?- preguntó en un tono de voz normal.

-Le he dicho que no, y no empieces Jane...- suspiró. —Ya hemos hablado esta mañana de ese tema, no quiero nada con Estela.

-Solo quería saber si quedarías o no con ella.- llevó hasta la rodilla de ella la mano que tenía en la palanca de cambios. —No te enfades _Mau_...- sonrió mirándola con ternura.

-No me enfado, pero sabes perfectamente que no me gusta que hagas esto...- apoyó el codo en la ventana y posó la barbilla en la palma de su mano mirando hacia fuera del coche.

-Perdona.- le acariciaba la rodilla. —No he podido evitarlo, sentía mucha curiosidad por saberlo.

-Tomo decisiones pensando en ti incluso cuando no somos pareja así que confía en mi porque ya te dije que no quiero estar con ella ni con otras mujeres.

-Tienes razón y ya te he pedido perdón.- le apretó un poco más la rodilla no para hacerle daño pero para sí llamar su atención. —Yo también tomo decisiones pensando en ti y mi pregunta ha sido un error que no volverá a repetirse.- solo la miraba cuando podía.

-Eso espero, y ahora céntrate en conducir.- le agarró la mano que tenía en su rodilla y se la colocó sobre la palanca de cambios.

-¿Por qué me quitas la mano?- volvió a poner la mano en su rodilla pero esta vez la deslizaba peligrosamente por el muslo. — ¿Te pongo nerviosa?- sonrió mordiéndose el labio volviendo a mirar a la carretera.

-Por supuesto que no me pones nerviosa pero si no quieres perder una mano, deja de jugar.

-De acuerdo, me portare bien pero, ¿puedo dejarla aquí?- dijo después de poner la mano en su rodilla sin ninguna otra intención.

-Sabes de sobra la respuesta y no sigas hablando porque no voy a contestarte a nada más.- intentaba imponerse para hacerse la dura. La pregunta le había molestado un poco pero en realidad no estaba enfada.

-Bien, te daré un poco de tiempo.- rió en silenció y a lo largo del camino le acariciaba cariñosamente la rodilla demostrándole afecto.

**Una vez llegaron, Jane sacó a Matt en brazos colocándole la cabeza sobre su hombro mientras que Maura se acercaba a ellos y cubría al niño con el abrigo.**

-Estaba cansado y aun quería seguir jugando.- sonrió mirándolo mientras sacaba las llaves del coche y justo cuando iba a empezar a caminar Jane la detuvo sujetándola del brazo sin ser brusca.

-_Mau_, no me has dicho aun si me perdonas o no.

-Me lo estoy pensando...- giró y sonrió sin que ella la viese. Llegó a la puerta y abrió, dejó que ella entrase primero y luego cerró la puerta.

-Voy a intentar cambiarlo para ponerle el pijama.

-Ok, si ves que se despierta acuéstalo así mismo.

Maura se metió a la ducha después de recogerse el cabello en una coleta para no mojárselo. Jane cambió a Matt sin despertarle y luego lo tapó y apagó la luz. Al terminar fue al baño donde Maura estaba bañándose.

* * *

-No, ni hablar.- negó con la cabeza cuando la vio tras el cristal de la ducha. —No vas a meterte aquí.- le retiró la mano y cerró la puerta de la mampara, luego continuó bañándose. Ya se tenían más que vistas, no le importaba que estuviese presente mientras se duchaba.

-¿Por qué no puedo ducharme contigo?- sonrió volviéndose a acercar más la ducha.

-Sí que puedes pero esperas a que yo termine.- le dio la espalda y se metió bajo el chorro de agua para quitarse el jabón del cuerpo.

-Pero si nos bañamos por separadas no podremos disfrutar...- se quitaba la ropa.

-No te mereces disfrutar de nada conmigo en este momento.- volvió a girarse para quitarse el jabón de la parte trasera y la vio. —Jane, ¿hablo en otro idioma?- preguntó un tanto incrédula. —Ya voy a terminar.- Jane la ignoró y cuando se quitó la última prenda de ropa se metió con ella.

-¿Segura? yo creo que esto solo acaba de empezar...- sonrió divertida y rodeó su cintura con ambas manos haciendo que automáticamente Maura rodease su cuello. Acercó más su boca dejándola muy cerca de la de ella. —Se está muy bien aquí... ¿no crees?- aguantaba las ganas de besarla a pesar de que sus labios casi se rozaban cuando hablaban. —Venga, no te hagas la dura y perdóname ya.

-¿Tanto te costaba esperar a que yo terminase?- llevó una mano del cuello de Jane al grifo para poner la temperatura del agua algo más fría.

-Mmmm Dra. Isles, veo que empiezas a sentir más calor a pesar de que ahí fuera hace frio...eso es buena señal.- Jane coló su pierna entre las de ella subiendo la rodilla para buscar su feminidad al mismo tiempo que volvía a juntar ambas boca pero no la besaba, como tampoco dejaba de mirarle a los ojos. La temperatura de ambas era bastante alta.

-Sigo molesta contigo y no deberías estar en mi baño mientras yo me ducho.- era pura fachada, con la primera disculpa en el coche ya había desaparecido su mal estar pero intentaba mantenerse firme. —Venga, báñate. No olvides que es eso lo único que vas a hacer...- sonrió y se separó girándose.

-De acuerdo, tú mandas.- se mordió el labio. —Dijiste que aún no habías terminado.- se pasó jabón en la mano y luego colocó el bote en su sitio. Agarró una de sus manos y cuidadosamente la pegó contra ella de forma que el pecho de Jane se encontró con la espalda de ella. —Terminemos lo que empezaste...- le susurró a la altura de su oído mientras llevó su mano izquierda al estómago de Maura y le restregaba el jabón que anteriormente se había echado. Lenta y peligrosamente bajó la mano hasta encontrar su intimidad.

-Jane...- dijo acompañado de un leve gemido. Se mordió el labio disfrutando. Jane le mordió y lamió el cuello mientras que con su mano jugaba en el clítoris de Maura.

-Me encanta esta sensación.- se humedeció con la lengua ambos labios mientras con la otra mano le acariciaba uno de sus pezones llegando a pellizcarlo sin causarle dolor.

-Uuuuhmm...- echó la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola en el hombro de Jane y cerrando los ojos. —Sí...- su respiración empezaba a entre cortarse por las caricias de Jane quien empezaba a juguetear con dos de sus dedos hasta introducirlos en su interior. —¡Mmm!- llevó una mano hacia atrás buscando entre su cuerpo y el de ella la entrepierna de Rizzoli. Una vez logrado su objetivo, le masturbaba el clítoris en pequeños círculos.

-Mmmm...- se mordió el labio dejándose llevar todavía más. Aquella mujer seguía volviéndola loca y cada vez que la tocaba la transportaba a otro mundo.

-¡Oooh! no te detengas ahora cariño.- Maura necesitó más y llevó su mano libre sobre la de Jane para pegarla más a su feminidad y que lo hiciera más fuerte. —¡Mmmmm!

-No pienso detenerme...- movía una mano con dos dedos dentro de ella mientras que la otra mano no dejaba de masajearle el clítoris de la manera que sabía que a ella le gustaba. Alternaba los movimientos consiguiendo que llegase a la cima del clímax, Maura no pudo contener los movimientos de cadera cuando estaba teniendo el orgasmo.

-Me encanta como lo haces Jane.- se giró buscando su boca para poder besarla y la acorraló contra la pared. —Y ahora...-hablaba entre besos mientras su dedo pulgar jugaba con los pezones de ella. —Vamos al dormitorio, necesito la cama y no para dormir...- mordió su labio estirándoselo y luego soltándolo.

Ambas se envolvieron la toalla al cuerpo y se dirigieron al dormitorio. La noche de sexo y pasión no hacía más que dar comienzo en este preciso momento...


	4. El fin de nuestro tiempo CAPÍTULO FINAL

**Hola a todos, gracias una vez más. Aquí el último capítulo del fic. **

* * *

**Capítulo: 4**

"_**El final de nuestro tiempo."**_

A la mañana siguiente Maura fue la primera en despertarse, escuchó a Matt llorando y fue a comprobar que era lo que pasaba.

-Tranquilo cariño, ha sido una pesadilla.- se sentó en la cama y lo abrazó calmando su llanto.

-¿Los osos pueden escaparse de su casa para entrar aquí y morderme?- sobre eso trataba parte de su pesadilla.

-No, claro que no cariño. Los osos no quieren morderte y no pueden entrar aquí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque mamá no dejara que entren.- sonrió. —¿Vamos a desayunar?- más tranquilo, su hijo asintió con la cabeza y fueron a la cocina. —¿Sabes quién está aquí?

-¿Mami?- Maura asintió con una tierna sonrisa, sabía que su hijo se pondría contento. —¿¡Donde!?- preguntó con una amplia sonrisa.

-Está durmiendo. En un rato se despierta.- fue poniendo el desayuno de su hijo sobre la mesa.

-Pero mamá no tiene una cama aquí, ¿dónde ha dormido, en el sofá?- preguntó algo confuso.

-En mi habitación.

-Pero tu habitación y tu cama son tuyas...- su madre sonreía porque le hacía gracia pero él no entendió por qué lo hacía.

-Pero yo se las comparto porque mamá tenia sueño y le preste mi cama.- Jane apareció por el pasillo y su hijo corrió hasta ella.

-¡Buenos días cariño!- exclamó contenta mientras lo cargaba en peso llenándolo de besos. Luego lo sentó en la silla para que siguiese desayunando. —Buenos días.— dijo mirando a Maura. —He dormido muy bien, ¿y tú?

-Diría que bastante bien...- sonrieron. —¿Café?

-Sí por favor.- se puso frente a su hijo. —Tommy me ha llamado y me ha dicho que te va a buscar al cole cuando salgas, te lleva a comer y luego hay una sorpresa. Pero no me ha dicho cual... ¿tú sabes cuál es?

-No...- negó con la cabeza mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos para no reírse. Al igual que Jane, sabía que la sorpresa era ir a comprar la camiseta de su equipo favorito.

-¿Estás seguro? no me estarás mintiendo, ¿verdad?- Su hijo había puesto una mirada bastante picara que lo delataba.

-Sí lo sé, pero no puedo decirlo porque es un secreto de mi tío...

-¿Es un secreto? bueno, entonces no hago más preguntas.- Maura se acercó por su izquierda ofreciéndole la taza de café. —Gracias.- sonrió, estaban lo suficientemente cercas y decidió pasar una mano por su cintura para darle varios besos en el cuello.

-De nada...- sonrió un poco incomoda e intentó separarse con disimulo mientras su hijo las miraba sin más. Jane insistía con sus tiernos besos así que decidió parar el momento sin querer se brusca. —No hagas eso Jane...- dijo algo molesta intentando hacerle gestos de que se cortase a la hora de actuar así, el niño estaba delante.

-¿Perdón?- Jane se quedó sin palabras. No entendió su reacción. Matt terminó de desayunar y aprovechó para ver los dibujos en la tele del salón. —¿Te he molestado? solo estaba siendo cariñosa...- frunció el ceño intentando buscar una explicación.

-No pero...- es interrumpida.

-De acuerdo...- negó con la cabeza mientras creía entender aquella reacción. —¿Para ti lo de anoche solo significó sexo? Dímelo porque no quiero perder el tiempo haciéndome falsas ilusiones.- Jane pasó de la felicidad que le produjo despertarse y acordarse de lo de anoche a estar decepcionada consigo misma tras creer haber confundido la realidad.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ha sido un mal entendido. Voy a ayudar a Matt mientras se cepilla los dientes y hablamos.

-No Maura, no ha sido ningún mal entendido. Yo te intentaba besar y tú me esquivaste por dos veces para luego añadir "_No hagas eso_". Creo que hablaste muy claro.- de golpe depositó la taza sobre la mesa, se le había cerrado el apetito. Se dio media vuelta y se fue al dormitorio para terminar de vestirse ya que solo llevaba puesto la camiseta y la parte de abajo de la ropa interior.

-Jane...mierda.- exclamó en voz baja, no quería ser mal hablada frente a Matt que estaba a metros de distancia. Después de ayudar a su hijo en el baño a cepillarse los dientes, fue al dormitorio.

* * *

-Cariño, ¿puedes darme un minuto y te lo explico?- preguntó entrando al dormitorio mientras miraba como se peinaba con las manos el cabello guiándose frente al espejo. Jane lo hacía rápido y sin esforzarse mucho, parecía tener prisa por marcharse.

-Primero, no me llames así, y segundo, creo que ya te has explicado muy bien antes.- no la miraba, estaba lo suficientemente enfadada para no querer hacerlo. —Mañana vengo por Matt a la hora de siempre.- No encontraba las llaves de su casa pero no le importó, solo quería irse y se dispuso a salir del dormitorio.

-Tenemos que hablar, detente por favor.- le agarró del brazo con ambas manos y hacia fuerza hacia atrás para que no siguiese caminando.

-Hasta mañana.- intentaba salir pero ella no la soltaba.

-Ven aquí, no seas cabezota.- sin soltarla caminó unos pasos hacia atrás para alejarla de la puerta. —No quiero confundir a nuestro hijo, eso es todo. Mira, ambas tenemos sentimientos la una por la otra pero antes de pensar en nosotras debemos pensar en Matt.

-Yo tampoco quiero confundirle, y creo que no es nada malo si ve a sus dos madres siendo cariñosas. Extraño seria si nos estuviésemos peleando pero creo que darte besos es algo que puede soportar un niño de casi cuatro años...- la fulminó con la mirada. —¿Se puede saber porque sonríes?

-Porque te quiero y me alegra ver que te enfadas por lo que ha sucedido...- sonrió divertida y se pegó más contra ella poniéndola ligeramente nerviosa, ya no la agarraba del brazo.

-Maura, "_alegría_" y "_enfado_" no pueden ir en la misma frase mientras sonríes. A mí no me hace ninguna gracia, y ahora apártate, tengo que irme. Se cruzó de brazos esperando a que se apartase.

-No pienso apartarme.- pasó ambos brazos por su cuello y pegó más la cara a la de ella encontrándose con su mirada. —Lo de la cocina me encantó y para mí lo de anoche no fue solo sexo, como tampoco fue solo sexo lo del otro día. Ya te dije que quiero estar contigo porque sigo amándote, pero lo que no quiero es que nos besemos delante de nuestro hijo si todavía no sabemos lo que queremos hacer. Es pequeño y no quiero confundirlo.

-Es que yo también te amo y tengo claro que quiero estar contigo. El otro día dijiste que tendríamos que arriesgarnos para saber si estamos preparadas o no para volver. ¿Estás lista para arriesgarte y volver a estar juntas?

-No si te cruzas de brazos mientras mi boca está a menos de quince centímetros de la tuya...- sonrió cuando segundos más tardes sentía los brazos de Jane alrededor de su cintura. —Esto me gusta más.- pegó sus labios a los de ella y la besó tiernamente. —Te quiero, y quiero que nuestro tiempo de separadas llegue a su fin. Han pasado casi siete meses y tengo claro que quiero estar contigo. ¿Nos arriesgamos?- preguntó con una amplia sonrisa, sus ojos brillaban.

-¡Nos arriesgamos!- aseguró sonriendo al mismo tiempo que la besaba. En este momento era feliz. —Te quiero tanto mi amor.

-"**Mi amor**" eso suena tan bien que alegra aún más mi mañana.- la besó.

-¿Esto significa que ya puedo besarte delante de Matt?

-Delante de Matt...- le dio un beso sin lengua. —Delante de las demás personas...- hablaba entre beso y beso. —En el trabajo...En la cama mientras tu respiración se acelera…- le mordió le labio estirándoselo.

-Me encanta que vuelvas a mordisquear mi boca por las mañanas…- sonrió. —Mau, si es un sueño no quiero despertar.- se besaron y luego se fundieron en un abrazo. Este momento era perfecto, después de seis largos meses volvían a estar juntas como pareja y como una familia feliz. Quien sabe, quizás Matt no tardaría en tener hermanos...

**FIN.**

* * *

Un capítulo bastante cortito que espero no me maten por ello. Hasta aquí la historia de este pequeño fic. Pronto compartiré otro nuevo y corto** fic** pero no lo publicare hasta tenerlo terminado para no tardar tanto en actualizar cada capítulo. Gracias por vuestro apoyo y visitas, hasta pronto.


End file.
